DON'T GIVE UP
by Darrinia
Summary: You shouldn't give up because your dreams can come true when you least expect it
1. CHAPTER 1: THE NIGHTMARE BEGINS

**A/N:** Hi! I'm new in multi-chapters fics in English but I hope you like it. English isn't my mother tongue, so you can tell me if you find any mistake and I'll correct it. I'm looking for a Beta Reader, if anyone can help me...

I'll update one chapter every week (or even more if I have time, I usually write short chapters) but I won't do it if I don't have any review. I want to know if you are reading it and if you like it.

 **Warnings:** This fic is  MPreg. It will be sex scene between two men and a violent scene (I won't describe it too much, but it will happen).

If you like my stories, I translated into English some One-Shot before, You Can't Hide From Your Destiny and Sam Met Hedwig. And I will publish another one soon...

* * *

 _ **DON'T GIVE UP**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1: THE NIGHTMARE BEGINS**_

Blaine thought he had a quiet life. He had been living in New York for five years. He was twenty three years old and he had got his first main character on theatre. Ok, it was an Off-Broadway production and it wasn't really good, but it was a great achievement.

Someone thought it was a good idea to write a Vampire musical. Blaine can't complain, the theatre was filled with teenagers every night.

Blaine and Kurt had broken up two months ago. They had been together seven years (they had broken up for some months because of the distance years ago, but they got back together before Blaine moved on to New York). He can't deny he had had a bad time when they broke up the second time, but he focused on his career and he was fine soon. At that moment, he was open to all the possibilities... Well, he wouldn't date with a girl, it was something he would never do.

It was late, really late. As always, he had spent a lot of time in the theatre because of his makeup and his fans. He worked near to his house, just fifteen minutes walking but he usually last more than 40 minutes to arrived home. He usually tried to left his work problems while he walked. He wanted to be quiet when he arrived to his apartment.

His home wasn't a building, it was a person, it was his best friend. He had been in love with him for... ¿Six years? Yes, it was really hypocrite to be with someone when you love another person, but he didn't know another way to forget that love. Maybe he didn't want to forget it. He could have tried to distance from him. Instead, Blaine had moved on with him as soon as he had a problem with Kurt. He said it was because he wanted to save their relationship, but it wasn't the truth. He didn't know how Kurt could believe that.

At the end, the break up was the best for both, that relationship was destiny to fail and his friendship with Sam... Well, for Blaine, one day without his best friend was like a day without eating... He could do it, but it was unhealthy.

They were really touching with each other. They were always hugging, putting their arms around the other's shoulders... But Sam was straight and he would never fall in love with Blaine.

He should agree that his life wasn't as quiet as he thought, but he was happy and it was what really matter, wasn't it?

However, everything changed that night. His life wouldn't be the same because of them...

They were five men, they turned into a corner. They walked in front of Blaine, nothing weird in a big city. The unusual was that they started to walk slowly until Blaine was behind them. One of them turned around and grabbed him. Blaine screamed, but no one tried to help him, even when there were people in the street. One hand covered his mouth and he couldn't scream anymore.

Anderson was scared, he didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew they were five taller and stronger than him men and he couldn't use his knowledge of boxing. They carried him to a darker place and Blaine was more scared.

One of the men ripped off his shirt and stared him with desire. They forced him to lay on the floor and they took off all him clothes. Blaine cried because he knew what was going to happen. One of the men laid over him and unzipped his jeans. Blaine only could feel pain, repugnance and humiliation. He just wanted it finished soon.

* * *

Sam looked at his watch for the tenth time in the last five minutes. He was so nervous that he couldn't sit down, so he was walking around in the living room of his apartment. Blaine should have arrived half and hour ago, but he didn't know anything about him. He tried to phone him, but he didn't answer his calls and it increased his worries. His phone rang and Sam answered as soon as he can.

"Blaine? Where are you?" Evans asked.

"Sam, it's Kurt. I got a call from the hospital, someone found Blaine faint I don't know where or why... I'm on the way."

"What happened? Why they didn't call me?" Sam was confused.

"I don't know, they didn't tell me. I think Blaine didn't change his contact person. I'll text you with the address, see you in the hospital."

Sam took his jacket and heard his phone ringing because of Kurt's text. He needed to find a taxi.

* * *

Sam arrived to the hospital and saw Kurt there. He was waiting for him. Sam was anxious and scared.

He didn't want Kurt realised about his secret... No one could know it, he had just said it to Tina and she didn't tell anyone. It was weird because Tina was a gossip girl, but she was better best friend than anyone could think.

However, Blaine was more important than his secret.

"Do you know something?" Sam asked and he realised the tears in his friend's face.

"Someone assaulted and violated him. He was hit in his head and he was faint for a while... They told me he is injured and they are waiting for the test, they want to be sure Blaine isn't sick. The police is here too, and they are looking for proves. We can't see him yet. I call the others and they will be here soon." Kurt looked at his friend, who was in shock. "He will be fine, you'll see it. He is stronger than he seems, he will be ok."

Before Sam could answer, Brittany and Santana arrived. Lopez hugged Kurt but the other girl hugged Sam with the same love than she used to hug him when they were a couple. After them, Artie and Rachel came. Kurt told him everything he knew. When Trent arrived, Sam was the one to talk to him because he didn't know the others. Nixon had moved on to New York after graduating from Cambridge University. He got a job and he started to work there.

All the friends were waiting for the doctors, they wanted to be with Blaine. They knew he needed their support.


	2. CHAPTER 2: RECOVER

**A/N:** Hi! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I really hope you like this chapter. If you read any mistake, please, let me know it and I'll correct it. I hope you can let me a review.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2: RECOVER**_

The doctor let them go to the room for a while, the visiting hour had finished, but he understood they wanted to see him. When they arrived to Blaine's room, they could see how painful and depress he was. It was like someone stole all his happiness and optimism. He was scared and all his friends could see it in his eyes. They realised he had been crying.

"How are you?" Kurt asked and everyone starred him angrily because it was a stupid question.

"It hurts." Blaine couldn't say anything more. Everybody knew he was talking about his body and his soul.

"Do you want some company tonight?" Santana asked and Sam was relieved when he realised she was really worried, so she wouldn't say anything bad.

"No."

Brittany smiled and looked at her friends before talking. "I can stay, if you want. You don't have to be with Kurt or Sam... I understand you won't want anyone but Rachel or me, but I know you won't be happy if you push away the two men who love you the most... Nobody would be sad, you know, you had a bad experience and we understand you can't be with boys right now... Or even Santana because she can be rude. We want the best for you... Even if San and I have to share our apartment with you for some days... You only tell us what you need"

Everybody stares her, she showed them she wasn't so stupid than they thought. Her mind just worked differently. But then, she understood Blaine and she knew exactly how can they help him. It was a relief for everyone because the other was clueless.

"Would you do that for me?" Blaine's eyes shone and he held back the tears. Pierce nodded and looked at him with all her love. She was his friend and she would never let him alone when he needed her.

"Of course we would." She smiled at him. She wanted to be the strength he didn't have in that moment.

* * *

Blaine was discharged the next morning and he arrived at his apartment with Brittany and Sam. Anderson felt a little better about being with men, but she didn't let him alone because she knew she can help him. They were having lunch, but none of them said anything, they didn't know what they can say without making Blaine remembered what had happened. However, the dark-haired man was angry.

"I'm not made of crystal! You won't break me! I had a bad time, but you can't behave like I was going to commit suicide or something like that. I will be ok, I just need time." Anderson cool down while he was talking, he knew he was unfair but he wanted to come back to his life and his friends didn't help him. He need his friends back.

"I'm sorry" Sam looked down to his dish, he didn't know what to do or say. He wished he could change all the pain and make him happy.

"No, I _am_ sorry... Everything is so... Complicated." Blaine was hurt. If there were something he hated the most, it was that he was hurting his best friend. He loved Sam and he knew he was making him sad.

"Everything will be alright... Everything will be alright." Brittany whispered, trying to comfort him while she was caressing his back. She knew it would be alright, but, in that moment, she had to fight with all the pain and be careful, she didn't want that something could hurt him even more.

* * *

"Will you go to work? What are you thinking about?" Santana screamed when her friend told her what he was going to do. She had asked the night shift at the restaurant to help him and be with him while Brittany and Sam was working, so they were together in the living room in Blam's apartment.

"The show must go on and... I want to come back to my life as soon as possible. I just need someone to walk with me... I think I can't do it by myself." Blaine looked at her, she shook her head and started to text someone.

"Fine, I will go with you to the theatre and Sam will be waiting for you when you finish. I don't agree with you, but it's your life. I think you should rest, at least today. You were discharged yesterday... I know you are physically fine, but something can make it worse... Nobody will be upset if you take some days off. There is a substitute who will play your role. He won't be as good as you, that's impossible... Won't tell anybody I said that. I want you to know you can be at home, that will be ok." Santana said sincerely. He was surprised she was herself with him. Maybe she didn't call him Hobbit or wasn't rude, but she still was her. She didn't hide her feelings and she had no doubt about telling what she thought.

"Thank you." He didn't know if he talked about her walking with him at work or her being herself.

* * *

Sam was waiting for Blaine in Anderson's dressing room. Santana had told him he had to go there and walk with him to the apartment. He would do anything for that natural and funny guy he knew at McKinley. Few people understood his friendship, but they didn't matter, they liked the way they love each other.

Blaine opened the door and came into the room in a hurry, still in his vampire costume and hugged his best friend. Sam realised he was crying and he tried to be strong for him.

"Blaine... Are you ok?" He asked really worried.

"No... I shouldn't have come... It wasn't easy... Will we go home?" Blaine was sobbing.

Sam nodded and get out of the room to wait for his friend, who changed into his own clothes and clean his face.

When Sam was alone, he cried. He was trying not to show his own feelings because he didn't want to seem weak in front of him, but it hurt. He wished he could do anything to help his best friend.

* * *

It was midnight and Sam was sleeping when the door opened without any noise. Blaine came into his best friend's room, with his blue pyjamas and his curls free without hair gel. He was barefooted and he walked on tiptoe because he didn't want to make noise and wake up to the other one. When he arrived to Sam's bed, he lifted the sheet and the duvet and he slipped into it.

Sam realised that someone was with him and he woke up scared. When his eyes focused, he saw it was Blaine who was next to him, so he smiled, relaxing after the frightened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you or wake you up." Blaine was ashamed.

"It's fine... Can't you sleep?" He asked while he moved his body to let his best friend more room.

"I had a nightmare." The darkness in the room hide his red cheeks.

"You can stay here. Everything will be ok. I'm with you." Evans hugged him by his waist and he made him more comfortable. Blaine ended with his head over Sam's chest. Evans knew the other one was relaxed, so he decided to hum their song. To Sam, Heroes was more than a song, it was a friendship symbol. It was a Blam song because the meaning it had for them. He didn't stop to sing in a low voice until the Blaine's breath was soft and Sam was sure he was sleeping. Whatever happened, Anderson always could count with Sam... Always


	3. CHAPTER 3: AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this story... I hope you like it... I'm still looking for a Beta-reader...

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3: AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE**_

About one month after he was discharged, things were a little better for Blaine. He was the happy and unconcerned man who had a too-much-touchy friendship with another man. Sam was proud because everything was coming back to normal. Anderson was the most important person in Evans' life and it hurt him seeing Blaine sad.

Santana and Brittany were living with them because their apartment had a pipe leak and it was flooded. It wasn't ease for the four of them to live together and Blaine was sleeping on the couch while the women were doing it in his room. Sam had tried to be the one who slept on the couch, but his friend had said he was smaller so he would be more comfortable there.

Lopez was making breakfast for everybody and her girlfriend was reading a magazine when Anderson came in and sat down. He said a quick "Hi" and Pierce smiled at him. After two seconds, he had to stand up and run to the toilet because he wanted to vomit. It was usual for him the last two mornings. He didn't know what happened, he had taken care of himself, but he seemed to be sick.

Sam passed him when Blaine got up the kitchen. Evans starred at him really worried before coming in. He didn't like to think about Blaine was sick because he usually didn't know how to care of him. He would like to do more than he usually did to make him get better.

Santana looked at Sam worried, like she knew something he didn't. He hated that, Santana usually was haughy, but he was thankful that she was concerned. However, he wanted to know what she was thinking.

When Blaine came back, everybody started to have breakfast. He decided to have just an infusion.

"How long have you been throwing up?" Santana asked, looking at him firmly. She wouldn't let him lie.

"Two... Maybe three days... It's nothing... I'm sure it was something I ate." Blaine said.

"Any other symptom?" She needed more information because she wanted to know the truth.

"I..." Anderson avoided to look at his friends and blushes ashamed. "I felt sick"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Sam was angry because Blaine hid something so important.

"I'm fine." Anderson didn't fool anyone.

"Will you have a baby unicorn?" Brittany asked, looking at him really sad. She knew if it was true, her friend wouldn't be happy about it. Everyone starred her really surprised, even when Santana had already thought about it.

Blaine was twenty three years old and single, his job wasn't stable and he hadn't a lot of money to raise a baby... How could he do it? At that moment, he realised something. There were two possibilities. On one hand, he could be pregnant for more than three months and Kurt would be the other father. It was difficult because they always use condoms, but they can fail.

On the other hand, he could be pregnant for one month. That would be a big problem because he would never know which one of that five men was the father of the baby who was growing up inside him.

Both options scared him, but, if he had to chose, he would prefer to be with Kurt in that. He wished it would be an Anderson-Hummel baby, not just an Anderson baby.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital where worked one of the best gynecologist specialized in man pregnancy in the U.S.A. He was really nervous, he waited it was just a fantasy and he had some virus or an indigestion.

Sam was holding his hand to support him. He would always be at his side, he won´t let him alone, not when he needed him the most. He would never let him fall.

They came into the consulting room to talk with the doctor. The nurse asked Blaine to sit on the stretcher before going out to look for the doctor. He got into the room with a lot of paper in his hands. He was reading while he walked.

"The blood test comfirmed it. You are pregnant." The doctor said.

Blaine cried and Sam held him and caressed his back softly while he held back his own tears. He didn't understand why someone so good and sweet could be punished with that. He didn't deserve it, he hadn't hurt anyone in his life.

"Please... Tell me how long I've been pregnant." Blaine begged and Sam realised what worried him.

"I'll do an ultrasound scan. I can't tell you a date, but we can know the month... Or even the week. The nurse will prepare you."

The doctor got out and the two friends were alone. Sam was standing up next to Blaine caressing his back, trying to comfort him. Anderson grasped Evans' shirt like he was his life guard.

The doctor came back with a nurse and they prepared everything for the ultrasound scan. Blaine lifted his T-shirt, letting the others see his belly, where the baby was growing. That thought scared him, he wasn't ready to be a father. He was young, inexperienced and alone.

He felt a cold gel over his skin and his heart felt like it was the knife that would kill his happines, dreams and hopes. The doctor started to move the ultrasound scan over his belly.

"It's about six or eight weeks pregnant."

Sam's hand held Blaine's even harder than before, but he didn't know when exactly that had started. His tears ran down his cheeks and he couldn't breath. He would like Kurt was the other father, but that baby would be a constant memory about what had happened to him.

"You don't have to be a father if you don't want it. There are other options." The doctor said when he realised Blaine was heart broken. "You can stop the pregnancy if you want it, you just need to tell me and I will do everything. You can go on with the pregnancy and look for a family for him or her. It's your choice and you can think about it, so I advise you to take care of you. The nurse will give you some instructions, we want you to know everything about your pregnancy, the symptoms, what you can't eat..."

Blaine wasn't even listening, he didn't want to have symptoms, he didn't want to worry about a baby he didn't wish, he didn't want to make a choice that would hurt him. He didn't want it and the only thing that kept him off collapse was the strong hand that held his. He looked at Sam and he smiled him, shyly and sadly, trying to encourage and support him. Blaine sighed, his best friend always was by his side, not knowing his feelings. He hoped he never realised about it because he didn't want him to move away from him, even if it was selfish. He preferred to be Sam's friend than nothing.


	4. CHAPTER 4: THE DECISION

**A/N:** Thank you for reading it... I hope you can let me a review...

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4: THE DECISION**_

Kurt arrived to the apartment where Blaine, Sam, Santana and Brittany lived. Sam had asked his best friend to sleep in his bed while the girls were there because he didn't want him to be uncomfortable on the couch. There was no way he let him sleep on the couch while he was pregnant.

The women offered to go another place, but the boys didn't let them. They couldn't go to Artie's because he had four roommates and they lived in a three-bedroom apartment. They couldn't go to Kurt, Rachel and Elliot's because they still use fabrics to separate the rooms. And they wouldn't let them go to a hotel while they can share their apartment.

Santana opened the door and she smiled sadly when she saw him. She knew he was there because of the pregnancy and it wasn't pleasant. Kurt came in and looked at his ex boyfriend, being held by Brittany while Sam was looking at them really sad. Brittany and Blaine's hug would be adorable if it wasn't for his swollen eyes and his red nose. That made it really dismal.

Kurt felt like a knife cut across his heart. His relationship with Blaine had broken up some months ago, but he still loved him. It was another kind of love, but he really cared about him... Like a friend or a brother. He knew there was a lot between them, but he thought he was one of the most important people in Blaine's life.

Kurt wanted to help Blaine because of that. It was really painful, but he need to be there for him. He sat down next to Blaine and tried to comfort him touching his thigh.

"How are you?" Kurt asked sweetly. Santana sat down too and looked at Sam really confused.

"Pregnant" It was the only word he said before crying again. Brittany tightened the hug. Brittana and Sam had been with Blaine since they thought he could be pregnant, trying to make him feel better. They knew it was a difficult task, but they would make the effort for him.

"How can I help you?" Kurt asked.

"Do you have a Time Machine where I can delete everything?" Blaine didn't move while he spoke.

"No, I didn't, but... What are you going to do? I guess you would have an abortion... It's better for you, you aren't ready and you are busy. You must focus in your career and..." Kurt stopped talking when he realised the threatening y derogatory looks from Sam and Santana.

"Don't listen to him." Santana stood up and found a way to sit down between Kurt and Blaine. It wasn't really difficult because she was too slim. She took Blaine's hand because she wanted him to listen. "We told you, it is your choice. You know the pros and cons, only you know which cons you can deal with. Not Kurt, not Sam, not Britt, not Cooper, not your parents, not me... You know what could you face."

"I think I can't have an abortion." Blaine whispered and new tears fell for his cheeks.

"You don't have to." Sam kneeled down in front of him. "Whatever you decide, it will be the best. If you don't want to have an abortion, you just need to decide if you wanna be a father or not. Will you discard it?

Blaine nodded and, for the first time since he knew he was pregnant, he was sure about something. Sam smiled a little, with love and understanding. Kurt hated it, he felt like he was a stranger and he left.

He was in the corridor, near the stairs, when Santana arrived.

"He's having a really bad time and he doesn't need you telling him what to do. What if he decides to do it and he regrets it after that? He can't go back and he is the one who will live with the consequences. We didn't tell him what to do. We listen to him and support him, but he doesn't know what we think about that."

"You can't tell me you don't think that having an abortion is the best for him." Kurt challenged.

"I don't think so. I know Blaine, the one who always thinks about the other's good before himself. That's why having an abortion isn't an option for him. I think I know the best for him, the choice he will chose and we will be aunt and uncle before we expected it."

"He will ruin his life." Kurt started to cry.

"I think he will do it if he has an abortion. Give him time, we want him to make the choice alone. We don't want anyone to influence him."

* * *

Blaine came into Sam's room after throwing up, like every morning. He knew Sam was there, picking up some clothes. Blaine had made a choice about his pregnancy and he wanted to share it with his best friend. He knew it was silly, that they weren't a couple and they would never be, but he wanted him to be like a boyfriend for him... At least, as long as he can do it.

Sam was there and he smiled when he looked at him. It was that smile, the one he did only when he looked at him.

"Do you still are sick?"

"I just vomited. I hate mornings, I can't be like that for long."

"I read on The Internet that it will disappear on the fourth month." Sam said and Blaine didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he was happy because his best friend had read about pregnancy for him, On the other hand, he was sad because he still had two more months to be sick.

"Can we talk?" Blaine asked, he wanted to change the topic, he wanted to talk about other things. It was painful to think about his love and look for clues to believe he is in love to when it is impossible.

"Sure... About what?" Sam sat down on the bed and looked at him.

"I will have the baby and I will be his or her father. I know it won't be easy, but I don't want to leave him. It's my baby, no matter how he or she was conceived. The baby is a part of me and I can push him out of my life. I will look for a place to move on." Anderson caressed his belly for the first time. There was a baby inside him and he smiled. He had been all the night thinking about it and, when he assimilated what had happened, it had been easier than he had thought. An abortion never was an option for him, he couldn't stop a live and... Well, maybe the baby would be better with a family who wanted a kid but he couldn't be sure the baby wouldn't be in a children's home. He could take care of the baby, maybe it wasn't ideal, but he could do it. His parents supported him. His father was going to retire one year later and they always wanted to move from Ohio. They had thought about Los Angeles because of Cooper but when Blaine had said he would live in New York, they didn't know what to do. They wanted to be with his sons, but they had chosen different coast to live. However, Blaine's pregnancy decided for them.

"Are you going to move in?" Sam frowned, he was sad because he didn't want to live without him.

"Sam..." Blaine sighed. "I'm going to have a baby, who will cry every night, the house will be a mess... You don't have to live like that, it isn't your choice, it's my responsibility, not your's."

"I want to be with both of you. That baby is your's and I can't do anything but love him. I'm sure he would be as awesome as you."

"This apartment is small, there are only two rooms and the baby will need one..." Blaine tried to explain but the other cut off.

"We will find another place... For now, the baby can sleep in your room. We can save some money if we stay here for a while. We will need the money because having a baby is expensive, diapers _,_ formula, a lot of clothes because they grow up too fast... We will get it _._ "

Blaine looked at him with mistrust. He didn't know when Sam decided to be a father, but he wouldn't let him ruin his life. He was twenty three years old and he had a lot to do before having those duties. The baby wasn't his, even when Blaine would love it, but he was straight and he would meet a woman who would have a relationship with and he would let him alone forever. He didn't want it, so he had seven months to convince him.


	5. CHAPTER 5: BEST FRIENDS

**A/N:** Thank you for reading it... I'd update sooner if you let me a review... Sorry if there are any mistake, English isn't my mother tongue...

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5: BEST FRIENDS**_

Santana and Brittany came back to their apartment as soon as they could. It was Monday and Blaine didn't have to work, it was his free day in the theater and he needed it because he was more tired everyday because he was pregnant.

He hadn't said anything to his colleagues. He knew they would realised soon or later, but he couldn't say it yet. He was scared because he thought he would be fired as soon as his boss knew it. He didn't want to be fired, at least, not yet. His parents had started to look for a house near his own because they wanted to be there for him, but Blaine knew he couldn't work for some months because nobody would hire him while he was pregnant. He hoped he could do anything for those months, maybe play an instrument or something like that, while he was fat. He couldn't be those five or six months without working and without any income. He didn't want to depend on his parents.

When Sam arrived home, he found his best friend sleeping on the couch, with his hand on his belly. The TV was on, he thought he had slept while he was watching it. He walked to him and cover him with a blanket. He did it slowly, he didn't want to wake him up. He smiled to him with that smile he had only for him and no one can see it, except Blaine.

He hadn't talked with his best friend about it, but he was in love with him. He realised he loved him five years ago, when Blaine and Kurt started their relationship after their break up. He was jealous, but it wasn't because he had to share his best friend with Hummel, it was because he would kiss Blaine and have sex with him.

He knew it really soon, but he didn't say anything. He only talked with Tina about it. When Klaine broke up the second time, he decided to confess his feelings. However, he thought it would be better if he waited until Blaine stopped loving Kurt. He had everything ready for his declaration of love, he had booked in a luxurious restaurant and he had practiced his speech, but nothing happened like he wanted and two days before the big day, Blaine was violated and he postponed it. When he thought Blaine was better and he could tell him about his love, they knew he was pregnant.

It was like Destiny didn't want them together and it would do anything against it. He was scared because it wasn't just Blaine's happiness. There would be a baby soon and he or she would need to be cared. If he was Blaine's boyfriend, he would be a father too. He wasn't scared about being a father, he was ready for it. He was scared because he can hurt the two people he loved the most. That baby wasn't born yet, he didn't know if it will be a boy or a girl, but he already loved him or her.

Sam went to the kitchen and started to cook while Blaine was sleeping. Sam had realised Blaine slept more, but he had read on the Internet it was normal, so he wasn't worried. Sam hadn't enough money to buy the books every future father buys, but the Internet was for that, wasn't it? He had been reading about pregnancy and baby's first months.

Dinner was almost ready when Blaine came into the kitchen. He smiled and Sam thought the sun had risen in that moment.

"It smells delicious... What can I do?" Blaine asked.

"You can sit down and wait." Sam answered with a smile. The two of them looked at each other with love, but none of them realised it because they always looked at the other like that.

"I'm pregnant, but I can do it. I'm not paralysed." Blaine complained, but he loved when Sam took care of him.

"I can do it too. Now, relax and wait."

* * *

It was junk food night and superhero films for Blaine and Sam. The blond man was preparing everything while the smaller was resting, like every day since they knew Blaine was pregnant. Sam had ready the popcorns, the soft drinks (without caffeine for Anderson) and other snacks.

Sam sat down next to Blaine and opened the Ranch-Doritos bag. When Blaine smelt it, he wanted to vomit and went to the toilet. It seemed it made him sick. Two minutes later, Sam arrived there and caress Blaine's back, trying to make him feel better while he was vomiting.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked when Blaine finished.

"Yes... It was the Doritos... I'm sorry" Blaine whispered.

"Ok, no more Doritos tonight."

When Blaine got out to the toilet, there weren't Doritos in the living room.

* * *

Blaine wanted to eat some crackers and he knew it was in the same drawer where there were Sam's Ranch-Doritos. He could forget about the crackers or took the risk and open it.

He wanted to eat them so badly, so he decided to take the risk. He opened the drawer and he realised there weren't Doritos. It was rare, but he decided to write it on the shopping list.

After that, he picked up the crackers and went to the living room to eat it while he was watching the TV.

* * *

Blaine and Sam were in the market, there were some things in the shopping car when they arrived to the snack aisle. Blaine was reading the list while Sam picked up the popcorns for his film's days. Blaine was sure he had written the Doritos two days ago, but it wasn't on the list.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I swear I wrote your Doritos..." Blaine looked at the list like he was waiting the words magically appeared.

"I know, but I deleted it. I won't eat Doritos while you want to vomit when you smell it."

"What? Sam! They are your favourites!"

"It doesn't matter." Sam shrugged. "It makes you sick. I can live without it for some months... I don't want you to vomit, you have to take care of you and I will take care of you. I don't want you to be sick or worse and, if I have to stop eating Doritos, It won't be a big deal."

"You are the best friend ever!" Blaine hugged Sam. The blond man realised his best friend belly was still flat because they were really close. He knew it wouldn't be for long, but he wanted to see the pregnancy soon. He thought about Blaine holding a baby while the kid was smiling at him. He didn't know how, but he wanted to be there.


	6. CHAPTER 6: THE FIRST ULTRASOUND SCAN

A/N: Thank you for reading my story... I hope you can let me a review...

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 6: THE FIRST ULTRASOUND SCAN**_

Sam was holding Blaine's hand because he knew his best friend was nervous. It was the first ultrasound scan of the baby because the last one was only for knowing how long he had been pregnant.

Sam Knew that his best friend wanted his baby was healthy. Blaine had a special relationship with the baby who was growing up inside him and Sam had seen him caressing his belly with love, like he was caressing his baby. Even Sam wanted to know the baby, he loved Blaine even more everyday and he loved the baby too.

Dr. Smith was waiting for them and he smiled them before shaking hands. He was a really good doctor and really kind.

"Good morning, Blaine. How do you feel?"

"I feel sick and vomit every morning." Blaine said.

"It's fine, nothing to worry about. Did you feel pain? Did you bleed?"

"No, I didn't." Anderson breathed a sigh of relief, it was good news, wasn't it?

"O.K. We are going to start with the ultrasound scan."

Blaine lay down the stretcher and undid the buttons of his shirt, leaving his belly naked. As soon as he finished to get ready, Sam's hand was holding Blaine's again, supporting him, like every day since they became best friends in High School.

Dr. Smith put some gel on his belly. Blaine thought it was so cold like the last time, but maybe it was because he was so scared and anxious that time. However, this time he was scared for another reason. He was scared because he thought he could be a bad father.

"Here." Dr. Smith pointed the screen. "This is the head and this is the body."

"It's a boy or a girl?" Blaine asked excited because he was watching his baby for the first time. Sam looked at his friend and the screen alternately, without knowing if he was happy because of Blaine's smile or the baby.

"I can't tell you yet. We have to wait until the next ultrasound scan. Everything is fine, the baby is growing up healthy... There is nothing to worry about."

* * *

Blaine arrived home, he was pale and sweaty. Sam was worried when he saw him, so he stand up and run to him. He was in front of him even before Blaine took his coat off.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing... Just... I'm fired." Blaine was really exhausted.

"What? Why?" Sam was confused.

"I felt sick after the last performance and I couldn't be on the stage at the end to hear the applause. My boss fired me because of that... Or my pregnancy... Whatever... It was sooner than I thought." Blaine sat down on the couch.

"You fell sick... Like the other times or it was different?" Sam put his hand on Blaine's forehead like he wanted to know if he had a temperature.

"I'm tired and It wasn't the first time. A few days ago I was in my dressing room and nobody knew. It's like the other times, nothing to worry about." Blaine smiled.

"I think it is a good thing, you know? You need to have a rest. Your job was a physical work and you need rest." Sam sat down next to him and hugged him

"I need money. Having a baby is very expensive and..."

"I have some and I can help you." Sam stopped him. "Your parents too. You are not alone..." They hugged again. "C'mon, let's have dinner."

They stand up and went to the kitchen. They wanted to forget what had happened and relax.

* * *

Sam arrived home and he thought his best friend would be in the kitchen or the living room, but he wasn't there. Blaine's coat and keys were there so he couldn't have gone anywhere. Sam walked to Blaine's bedroom and knocked the door. He could hear Blaine's voice letting him come in.

When he was in the room, he saw Blaine in the bed, with his nose red. He realised he was ill, so he sat down and put his hand on Blaine's forehead. It was damp and he understood why, he had a temperature.

"Did you go to a doctor?"

"I went with Rachel before she went to the theatre. It's just a flu, but I can't take any medicine because of the baby. The doctor told me what I can take."

"I'll make a soup and a honey-milk cup... Or do you want a hot lemon tea?" Sam cover Blaine up with the sheet and the blanket. He was worried, he wanted Blaine to get better soon.

"Tea, please." Blaine smiled, he was happy and thankful because Sam was even better than a best friend.

"Ok, I'll be back."

* * *

Kurt look at his phone surprised. He had just come home when he had a phone call and he couldn't believe who is it. It was the last person he would expect to do it. It wasn't they weren't friends, but they weren't really close. He doubted they even talked if Blaine didn't exist. Shouldn't he be happy because he was far away from Blaine and they were together 24/365?

"Hi, Sam! What can I do for you?" He tried to be nice, but he knew he wasn't.

"I need you to tell me how to cook a soup. Blaine has flue and I want to take care of him." Sam answered and Kurt rolled his eyes... Could he be more obvious? Kurt had never told Blaine it was for Sam why he had broken up with him. He Knew it... He just knew _it_... Maybe Blaine and Sam didn't know it but he knew it. He had broken up with Blaine because he knew their relationship had a finish date when Sam finally said he was bisexual. Sam loved Blaine, Blaine loved Sam and he wanted to keep his dignity.

"Why can't you call a restaurant?"

"I have to cook it... Would you help me?"

* * *

Sam came into Blaine's bedroom holding a tray with the soup, bread with butter, an isotonic drink, a hot lemon tea and an orange. He had tasted the soup and it was good, not the best in the world, but good enough.

Blaine smiled while he looked for a comfortable way to have dinner in bed. He tasted the soup and he frowned because it wasn't like the restaurant they usually went near their apartment.

"Did Kurt come to cook?"

"No, but it is his recipe, I asked him."

"Did you cook it?" Blaine was surprised.

"Yeah, I have to learn. There will be a baby soon and I'll cook for him when you can't."

"You won't... And it's too soon... The baby will eat formula for some months."

Blaine went on with his dinner. He was happy because Sam took care of him and, when he finished the dinner, he fell slept in Sam's arms, who was happy because he was with Blaine when he needed him the most.


	7. CHAPTER 7: NEW LIFE

_**CHAPTER 7: NEW LIFE**_

Blaine was upset because he lasted too many days to get better from his flu and he didn't find any job because nobody wanted to hire someone pregnant. He was a bit fat because his baby was growing up inside his belly and was looking for some trousers but they were small for him. He only could wear some sweatpants **.** Sam knocked his door and he let him come in.

Sam looked at him surprised because Blaine wore only his underwear and he was looking at himself in the mirror. The blond man wished he could touch him, feel his skin under his fingers, make him crazy under his hands, feel how he got excited because his caress... He needed to think about other things because he shouldn't think about having sex with his best friend.

"It's everything ok?"

"I'm fat... I don't have any clothes..." Blaine pouted **.** He felt unattractive and depressed. It was in those moments when he realised he was alone in his pregnancy and he needed some support. Of course, Sam was always by his side.

"Blaine, you are pregnant and your baby need to grow up. You are _not_ fat... Can I touch your belly?" Sam asked without even realised. He wanted to feel the place where there was Blaine's baby, he wanted to feel like he was the father, even for a few seconds.

"Of course." Blaine came closer and Sam put his hand over the other's belly. He didn't feel anything but it was special. He smiled, he was happy. It was Blaine's baby.

"We can go shopping. You will need it anyway because your belly will grow much more."

Sam let him a Shirt and some jeans, even when they where long for him. They went shopping and had fun together, looking for the perfect shop. Even Sam tried on clothes for pregnant men. There were long time since the last time they were so happy. They were the best friends and always will. They made the other smile even in the darkest moments.

* * *

Blaine came into his apartment smiling. He was really happy and everyone could see it. Sam look at him. It wasn't he had been sad, but it was a long time since he had seen him like that. Evans was scared. What if Blaine had met someone and he wanted to start a new relationship? Without Kurt, he had hoped to be the one who was loved by Blaine but he knew there were other men who can fall in love with him.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I have a job." Blaine was so happy that he almost jump.

"What? Where?"

"Freedom Show."

Sam looked at him surprised. It was one of the most successful shows off-Broadway. There were rumours about the next season about it and it said it would be on Broadway. He hadn't watched the show, but he had heard Rachel and Kurt talking about it. It had a really difficult choreography and neither Kurt or Rachel had a part in it because they weren't good enough. The director had to do the cast twice because he didn't find someone for the main rols. Blaine had another show in that moment and he couldn't go to the cast.

"No way! It is really hard and you are pregnant... You have to think about your baby first." Sam looked at his best friend, who sat down next to him and held his hands.

"I will play the violin. I will be there until May, when the show will close for being ready for Broadway. I won't dance, so stop worrying about it like a father and be happy because I have a job and I will make the money I need."

"What?" Sam hugged Blaine, he was happy for him. It was so perfect, he could work on something he liked and he could take care of himself. "I'm so happy for you. You deserve everything good that happens to you. I'm so proud of you. You won't give up, you'll go on for you and your baby... I think I couldn't do it. I admire you."

"It's because of you. You support me and love me... You are the best friend ever." They hugged again. Sam's arms were the most safe and comfortable place in the world for Blaine. It hurt to think about he was straight and there was no way Sam loved him back. However, it was a million times better than not having him by his side.

When they broke the hug, they looked at the other eyes for a while before their lips started to come closer, both of them wanted to kiss the other. They were hypnotized because the beauty of the other's eyes while they came closer slowly.

Blaine's phone rang before their lips would touch for the first time. Blaine went away quickly and answered the call.

"Hi mom!... Yes, I called you... No, I'm fine. It was because I wanted to tell you that I have to stay here in New York this Christmas... I have to work... I didn't want to go either but I have to work... I know, but think about next year. I promise I won't miss Christmas and it will be special because we will be one more and Santa will come... Don't worry, I will find someone for having dinner with... I won't be alone... I hope I can see you soon... I love you so much, mom... Kisses."

"You will stay here for Christmas?" Sam asked.

"I have to work."

"I will stay too. I think it's time to have my first New York Christmas."

"You don't have to do it. I'm sure you wanted to be with your parents and siblings."

"I won't change my mind. I wanna be with you."

Blaine hugged Sam again. He couldn't thank enough what his best friend was doing. It was too much and he didn't know what he could do for him, but he wanted to make him happy and he would find a way. He wanted Sam felt loved and valued because he was the most perfect person in the world and he deserved to be happy.


	8. CHAPTER 8: IT CAN BE WORSE

_**CHAPTER 8: IT CAN BE WORSE**_

Blaine pretended to be tired, so he could go to his room early. Sam didn't worry because he was used to the pregnancy and the changes his best friend had because of that. Blaine closed the door and he laid in his bed. One of his hand was caressing his belly while he looked for a number in his phone.

"Hi Blainey-Days! What can I do for you?" A female voice was heard and he smiled. All those years didn't change what he felt for this girl.

"Tina... I was close to make the biggest mistake in my life!" Blaine scared Tina, who thought that the mistake was about Kurt and she didn't like it.

"What's wrong?"

"I was near to kiss Sam!" She realised he was sad, but she wanted to gossip first.

"What?! You have to tell me everything!"

Blaine talk to her, really ashamed. He felt like a predatory gay who don't know where are the limits between a friendship and love.

"Bee... I don't think Sam thinks that about you. I've been years telling you should tell him about your feelings. Sam's not a High School crush like you were for me. You love him... You are in love with him and he should know it." Tina insisted. She knew Sam was in love too, and she was worried. They could have been a couple for five years, but they had hid his love.

"I don't wanna lose him. I need him by my side, even more now because of my pregnancy."

"You'll never lose him. Please, Blaine... Tell him..."

"I can't, Tina, I can't."

* * *

Sam waited half an hour to be sure Blaine was sleeping. He needed to call someone, but Blaine shouldn't know about it. He knew what had happened, or almost happened, and he had been waiting for it for so long. However, he was scared because he didn't know if Blaine loved him back. He was relieved because he hadn't kissed Blaine. He wasn't ready for losing his best friend.

"Hi, Sammy-Days!" Sam didn't realised Tina was tired. After her talk with Blaine, she was waiting Sam's call.

"Hi, Tina. I need to talk... Blaine and I... We almost kissed!"

"I don't understand why it's 'almost'. You should kiss him."

"I don't want to lose him! He needs me more than ever. I want to be next to him."

"What if Blaine loves you back? You would be so happy, the baby would have two fathers and everything would be so easy. You have to be brave and tell him. You don't need to do it big, something simple would be perfect."

"I can wait."

After saying goodbye, Tina looked Mike. They were together for a few months then and she had told him about that secret.

"We need to go to New York." She said.

"I have some days off on Christmas, but they will be with their families..."

"No, they won't. They will be on New York."

"I think we will be on New York really soon."

* * *

Blaine and Sam were watching Avatar, Sam's favourite films, and eating junk food. They would never stop doing it. The bell ring and both of them were surprised.

Sam opened the door and saw a policeman. Rodriguez was about forty years old and a handsome latin man. Blaine and Sam knew him because he was in Blaine's research.

"Hi, Sam. Is Blaine here?"

"Yes, he is. Come in."

The police man sat down on the couch while Sam sat down next to Blaine and held his hand.

"We found a group of murderers. They had killed a girl after raping her. We thought they were the same who violated you, so we did a DNA test. We were right, they were them."

Blaine was calm, it was good news. They wouldn't find him again. However, he heard a sob and he knew it wasn't his. He looked at his best friend and he was crying.

"Sam... What's wrong?" Blaine hugged him.

"They could kill you like they did with that girl... What would I do without you? I can't, I can't..." Sam couldn't breath. Blaine was trying to comfort him.

"Sam, please."

"Blaine needs you." Rodriguez said. He knew them for three months and he had realised how strong their relationship was. Maybe he didn't understand why, but he knew he can stop Sam's cry with those words.

When Sam was more calm, Blaine decided to talk. "And now... What?"

"You will see him and you have to talk with the judge. It will be difficult, but it's the best. You will need support, but I guess Sam will be with you.

* * *

Sam was in his bed, still awoke. He couldn't sleep because what happened that afternoon. Thinking about his best friend being killed was scared. He couldn't imagine his world without Blaine in it.

He went to Blaine's room, he knew he needed to see him. When he was there, he laid next to his best friend, waking him up.

"I'm sorry. I can't sleep."

"It's because what happened, isn't it?" Sam nodded. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"I will be worried if I don't protect you and the baby." Blaine smiled and moved for letting his best friend sleep with him. "Whould you mind if you lay in your side? It's the only way I can touch you both."

Blaine didn't say anything, he did what his friend asked. He realised Sam was spooning him and his hand arrived to Blaine's belly. Then, he undertood what Sam had said. They closed their eyes and tried to sleep. They didn't think about it was rare to see two friends like that or when Sam smelt Blaine's hair to calm him down. They hided his love behind a friendship that few people could understand. However, no one was brave enough to say aloud 'I love you'. The question was... How many time could they live like that?


	9. CHAPTER 9: NOT AS WE PLANNED

_**CHAPTER 9: NOT AS WE PLANNED**_

Tina and Mike arrived in New York a few days before Christmas. Everyone who lived in New York was there, but not for too long because they would go with his families. It was for that they did a welcome-goodbye party in Blam's house. There were beers and wine for everyone, but Blaine couldn't drink it, so he drank home-made lemonade, Sam made it for him.

After midnight, Blaine felt tired, but he made an effort for being there with his friends. His pregnancy didn't let him do a lot of things and he was sad because they couldn't go a pub for him.

"Blaine, you seem tired... Nobody would be mad because you go to bed... We'll try to be quiet." Kurt smiled to him.

"You'll go home tomorrow and I..." Blaine tried to explain, but Rachel stopped him.

"We'll see each other in a week. We only want you to take care of your baby. I want to be an aunt really soon." Rachel said and kissed his cheek. Brittany kissed goodbye on his cheek too, and Santana nodded. Artie touched his shoulder and Kurt didn't know how to say goodbye so he moved his hand. That made Tina happy because she realised she shouldn't be worried for Blaine's ex boyfriend, that was ended.

They were talking until Tina was sure Blaine wouldn't come back and she started with the first part of her plan. She wanted Sam out of the closet. She had been thinking about how doing it, but she thought it would be the best if she made him tell his friend about what he felt. She was scared about Kurt reaction, but she couldn't stop herself because of him.

"We were so worried about Blaine that no one thought about how you feel." Tina said, looking at Sam with a sad smile.

"Me? I'm fi..." Sam was going to say he was fine, but he couldn't lie to her. He looked into her eyes and sighed. "I'm scared! What if something worse would have happened? They killed a girl... Why did something like that happen to Blaine? He didn't hurt anyone and he had such a good heart and... I..."

Sam started to cry and Brittany sat down next to him. It was a few seconds until Sam was held for his two friends while the other looked at them surprised.

"Don't worry, Sammy. Blaine will be fine and you will be a beautiful couple, you only need to be strong, forget your fears and start your own love story." Brittany said sweetly and everyone, even Sam, looked at her like she was crazy. Tina smiled, she was happy because she wasn't the only one who think that about Blam story.

"How long you have been in love with Blaine and why didn't I know it?" Santana asked a little upset. She wanted to know everything to help them to be together. If she thought about it, Sam would be a really good father for Blaine's baby and he wouldn't be alone in his pregnancy and with his baby.

"I'm in love with him for years... More than I would like..." Sam was telling the truth.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Artie asked.

"Because I don't want to lose him and his friendship, he is the most important person in my life..."

* * *

Tina had tried to start Blam relationship, but nothing had worked. They had slept every night together, but that was everything.

It was New Year's Eve and she didn't think it was going to change that day. She hoped the New Year was different and they could be happily together.

They would like to go to Times Square but they were worried for Blaine. Someone could hit him, so they decided to stay home. Artie was in Ohio, but the rest of their friends were in New York too.

They talked while they had dinner until Brittany, without knowing, said something that helped Tina's plan.

"It's so lovely we all are in a couple... Well, Rachel and Kurt aren't a couple, but they can kiss at midnight, couldn't they?"

"Britt, Sam and I are _not_ a couple." Blaine blushed because he could kiss his best friend for that and he really wished that.

"What? Are you sure?" She was confused.

"I think if I were Sam's boyfriend, I would know it."

"It doesn't matter." Santana wanted to protect her girlfriend, just in case. "You are friends so it isn't a big deal to kiss the other for New Year... Or is there some feelings between both of you more than a friendship?"

They blushed because she was so close to the truth, but they didn't say anything.

* * *

Thirty minutes before midnight, the friends were waiting in front of the TV, even when they didn't pay attention to it. They were arguing about how they would sleep. Brittany and Santana lived near there so they could walk home that night, but Rachel and Kurt didn't and they couldn't go home in a cab or subway that night, so they needed a place to sleep.

"Blaine and I can sleep in his bedroom and Rachel and Sam can sleep in the living room." Kurt proposed.

"No!" Evans screamed and everyone looked at him surprised. "Rachel and Blaine should sleep in a bed. You are gay, but you can still be a gentleman."

"Kurt and Rachel can sleep in my room, I have no problem with it." Blaine said.

"Of course not!" Berry was tired of the talk. "You will sleep in your bed, I don't care if I can't sleep there."

"Then, everything is fixed. Blaine and I will sleep in his bedroom..." Kurt thought he had won.

"I won't sleep with you. It would be rare because we are not a couple anymore. One thing is to go out like friends and the other thing is share a bed. I remember you it was you who broke up with me. Also, you move a lot when you sleep and I don't want you to hit my belly. I will sleep with Sam or Rachel, in my bedroom or the living room. Those are the options." Blaine was so sure about it that no one said anything.

"You'll sleep with Sam... I can't imagine the night Kurt and Sam would have if they sleep together. I know better how to deal with an angry Kurt." Rachel said and everyone laughed, everyone but Kurt, who felt betrayed for his friend. No one knew what Kurt wanted, but they knew Blaine said 'no' to him for the first time.

Sam looked at his friend proudly. He didn't know if Blaine loved him back, but, for the first time in a long time, he felt like he had a chance to beat Kurt. It was something that encouraged him to try something to be Blaine's boyfriend. Maybe it was the best time to tell Blaine what he felt... The question was... How could he make it special?


	10. CHAPTER 10: NEW YEAR, NEW LIFE

_**CHAPTER 10: NEW YEAR, NEW LIFE**_

Blaine, Sam, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Tina y Mike were waiting for the new year. They had champagne for everyone but Blaine, who had grape juice. Some of them had drank a few glasses before, so they were a little drunk.

Everyone was next to his kiss-couple, like Brittany had told them before, so Blaine and Sam were together and really nervous because they were going to kiss for the first time. None of them knew how long the other had wished it, but they knew they wanted to taste the other's lips.

Brittany said that the kiss must be on the lips if they want to have lucky and Tina was upset because she hadn't thought about it before. However, it was all she could ask, an innocent kiss between two friends who hopefully soon would be something more.

The Count Down start and everybody were ready to start the New Year as well as they could.

Ten

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Happy New Year!

Sam came closer to Blaine to kiss him and Blaine put on tiptoe because their height's difference. Everything disappeared around them when they start the kissed and they only could feel the other one. The world didn't exist, it was only they and their love, they and their wish of making that moment eternal.

However, even if they didn't want it, they had to end the kiss to breath. They looked at the other's eyes, without realising they weren't alone. Their friends didn't dare to move, they didn't want to break that magic moment. They wanted they started a relationship as much as the couple.

When Sam tried to kiss Blaine again, he reacted and moved away a little bit. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have done that... I know you are straight and you'll never want to be with me, it's just..." Blaine couldn't talk anymore because Sam's lips shut him up. They were kissing again and Blaine had nothing to do with it, at least, not that time. When the second kiss ended, they looked at the other's eyes again.

"You can't imagine how long I've been waiting for this... And today I realised I have a chance..." Sam wishpered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine kissed him again, he knew they had a lot to talk, but, in that moment, he only wanted to enjoy the softness of Sam's lips.

They heard a fake cough and they break their embrace. Everyone but Kurt and Santana smiled them because they were together. Santana was pretending she didn't care, but they knew she was really pleased and Kurt... They didn't know what he thought but they didn't care. Everyone toasted and Sam hold Blaine's hand between his and he didn't let him go at all the night.

* * *

When the sleeping time arrived, Sam and Blaine came into the second one room and both were smiling. Sam was a little drunk and Blaine was so tired that he couldn't take his clothes off. The blong guy realised it and helped him. He started with the shoes and the jeans, really slowly.

"Sam..." Blaine begged, he misunderstood Sam's moves.

"We won't have sex yet." Sam winked, making Blaine laught. "I want you to be comfortable.

Blaine let Sam take care of him like he was the most valueble treasure in the world. They hadn't talked about what would happen with their feelings, but they didn't need it at that moment.

Sam laid next to him when they were ready to sleep. Blaine came closer to Sam and kissed his lips. It was a sweet and loveful kiss, they tried to tell the other how they felt with that kiss. One of the Sam's hands touched Blaine's belly and the other touched his cheek.

They fell sleep really soon, Sam because of the alcohol and Blaine because he was tired. They were cuddling in their sleep, feeling closer than ever.

* * *

Blaine woke up really happy, he was held by Sam's arms. He couldn't believe the year had started so well for him. He was staring into the love of his life while he was sleeping, memorizing every part of his face.

Sam opened his eyes and smiled while he stretched his body. He had a headache because the alcohol, but he knew everything had happened the night before. He hold Blaine's waist and he rolled over the bed until he was above him. Their lips were really close and he was looking into the golden eyes.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning... We need to talk." Blaine said before felt Sam's lips on his own.

"Yes, but my baby is hungry and I'm going to cook for him or her... So I have to get the breakfast ready for you and you are going to eat everything." Sam kissed Blaine's nose before standing up. Blaine moaned because he didn't want to eat. He didn't feel sick in the morning anymore, but he wasn't hungry.

* * *

Sam sat Blaine down on his leg to be sure Blaine had breakfast properly. Sometimes, Sam kissed his _boyfriend_ like a reward. Tina and Mike were about to come into the kitchen, but they realised what was happening there and they let the couple be alone. They ended with Rachel and Kurt in the living room. Hummel was upset and he didn't hide it.

"Can I ask you something?" Mike said after he realised Kurt wanted to interrupt Blaine and Sam.

"Yes, of course."

"Are you still in love with Blaine?" Tina and Rachel looked at Mike really surprised.

"No, of course I'm not. It's over..."

"Then, I didn't get it. Why are you upset because Blaine and Sam are a couple?"

"I'm not upset... I know Blaine loves Sam since High School... It's just I felt like if I didn't matter to him anymore..."

"Of course you aren't important to him anymore!" Rachel surprised everyone. She was Kurt's best friend and she should support him. "You hurt him and he had a really bad time with both breaks-up, even if he was in love with Sam. And then, the baby... He knows you asked him to kill his baby and it hurt him... You should know that there is nothing between both of you because you didn't want it... Sam would never break what you had..."

"He didn't love me... How could I be with him?" Kurt asked a little angry.

"Blaine loved you. Maybe it wasn't an epic and perfect love like a romance story, but he loved you a lot. If he didn't, he had never been with you... If you believe he can do that, you don't really know him." Tina said, trying to protect her best friend. Kurt knew she was right, Blaine would never play with someone's feelings. Kurt was hurt because Sam was more important for Blaine than him.


	11. CHAPTER 11: SINCERITY

_**CHAPTER 11: SINCERITY**_

Finally, Blaine and Sam were alone in their apartment. It wasn't they didn't like to be with Tina or Mike. It was they needed to talk about what had happened between them and what were they in that moment. They were both nervous and wishful. They hope they could be boyfriends really soon, but Sam's sexuality, Blaine's pregnancy or Kurt were things they needed to know. However, they decided to kiss for a while before the talk. Their tongues were playing together like if they would know forever. It was so easy and natural, even since they had started his friendship.

Blaine didn't know what to do with his hands. He wanted to feel Sam's skin, those amazing abs he still had, even if he weren't a model anymore. However, Blaine was afraid because he thought he could hurt or scare his lover. It was Sam's first time with a boy, and he knew there were some differences.

The blond boy was caressing Blaine's belly with one hand. He felt the light curve, even if Anderson were trying to hide it with the clothes he wore. Sam's other hand was over Blaine's cheek. It was a new feeling for him because he felt the beginning of a beard. It was really short, but he could feel something different, something he hadn't felt with a girl. And he should say he love it.

They broke the kiss after a few minutes and they looked at the other eyes, forgetting everything but that colour and shine, feeling they fall in love over and over again.

"We need to talk." Blaine whispered.

"I know, but... We are ok, right? I mean... I have nothing to worry about, have I?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. We need to be sure about everything before starting our relationship. I don't want any of us being hurt for the other, you know? I need to know why are you in love with me if you are straight."

"That's really easy." Sam smiled, he was calm. He knew the answer. "You and I had a really unusual and incredible connection when we start to be friends. We can be ourself without being judge. I had never had a best friend, so I didn't know the difference. When I knew about your crush, I liked it. I thought it was flattering, I liked to feel desired. When you said that you were going to propose Kurt... I didn't like it, but I was by your side because that was what best friends do. When Kurt said 'yes', it hurt like I never knew it would, but I couldn't do anything. At first I thought it was because he would expend more time with you than me, but then I realised I shouldn't be upset because you kissed or because you were alone in the night... One day, near our graduation, I understood. I've been waiting for years, loving you... But I didn't want to hurt you, so I didn't think about breaking your relationship with Kurt because you had fought a lot for it. When you two broke up, I was happy because I could be with you. I didn't want to be a rebound, so I waited. Then, you know, that happened and... I didn't find the right moment to tell you about it."

Blaine looked at him, surprised. He hadn't realised of it for those years. He allways had thought Sam was straight. If he had known, their story would have been so different... But then, there was something...

"Sam... I'm pregnant."

"And I'll be his or her father. I love you and I want a family. I won't lie, it will be sooner than I would like, but I'm ready."

"It's not your baby..." Blaine said, but Sam cut him off. "Nobody makes the DNA test, right? I'll be his or her father, legally. You are not alone. I'll be by your side in good and bad times. My heart is yours."

"Oh, Sam." Blaine kissed Sam, feeling more confident about their relationship. They forget about everything for a while.

"I want to talk about Kurt." Sam said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you in love with him?"

Blaine looked at Sam with all the love he had. He was happy because his love was a little jealous and it showed him that he really cared.

"If I'm honest with you, I've never felt for him what I feel for you. I loved him, sure, but that died when he came to New York. I came back to him because I loved him, but the person I was in love with didn't love me back and I was just a best friend to him... At least, that is what I thought, I know now that I was wrong."

"We were fools." Sam whispered.

"We are going to be together, aren't we?"

"Forever."

They kissed again, feeling all the love they had. It was their moment and nobody would break it. After some minutes, Blaine broke the kiss and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked and caressed Blaine's hands with his thumbs.

"Did you tell Tina about your feelings?"

"Yeah, she is the only one who knows it... Well, she was, now everyone knows, but I didn't care, you know?"

"I understand everything now! She was really emphatic about it. She always said that I should talk to you about my feelings... I never thought that she knew the answer!"

"Did you talk with her about it?"

"Of course! I needed someone to comfort me." Blaine laid over his lover's chest.

"I can't believe she kept both secrets for those years... She knew we could be together if she talk about it."

"She didn't want to betray us, we are her best friends... We should have heard her." They hugged, feeling really happy.

"I wouldn't have minded if she didn't keep my secret, you know?" Sam kissed Blaine's forehead.

"Me neither."

They agreed it wasn't worth it to think about what would have happened. They should focus on what really happened and in their future together. They had a new relationship and they love each other and that was what really mattered.


	12. CHAPTER 12: BOY OR GIRL

_**CHAPTER 12: BOY OR GIRL**_

Blaine and Sam were in their apartment, lying on the couch, watching Avatar. The dark-haired men were over his boyfriend, who caressed him sweetly. Sometimes, they kissed, even when they barely realised they were a couple because they had thought it was impossible. They had been together for only a week, but it seemed like it had been all their lifes. They knew each other and they were really close. Blaine was pregnant for four months already and it was really good.

"I'll have an ultrasound scan tomorrow... Will you come with me?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I will. I won't miss it... We may know if it's a boy or a girl, right?" Sam put his hands over Blaine's belly and caressed him.

"Yeah... Do you wanna know it?" Anderson smiled.

"I would love it... But if you want to wait, I don't mind." Evans kissed his boyfriend's neck softly.

"Mmm... I wanna know it." Blaine felt really hot. The pregnancy made him feel more sexual, but they didn't have sex yet. He wasn't ready because what had happened to him and Sam wasn't ready either because he had never been with a boy before. They wanted to wait.

"What do you want? Boy or girl?" Sam whispered.

"I want him or her to be healthy. You?"

"I want a boy." Evans kissed his boyfriend like it was the first time. He always felt like that.

* * *

Sam and Blaine were nervous. They were waiting to know how Anderson's pregnancy was and even if they would have a boy or a girl. They were holding hands, it wasn't the first ultrasound scan, so they knew what to do. Blaine was on the bed and the doctor applied the cold gel before starting with the test.

Sam was standing up next to his boyfriend, looking the screen, where they can see the baby. The doctor talked about the parts they could see and the couple were excited.

"Do you want to know the gender?" He asked smiling.  
"Yes." Both answered at the same time, holding their hands stronger than before.  
"It's a girl."

"A girl?" Blaine was so moved that he almost cried. His baby wasn't something abstract, it was real. For the first time, he imagined a little blond girl with huge green eyes, crawling for their apartment. His smiled disappeared when he realised it was impossible because she wouldn't have Sam's genes so she couldn't be like him.

"Yeah, a girl."

* * *

Sam was holding Blaine's hand while they went to a cafe after visiting the doctor. They want to have a hot chocolate before coming back to their apartment. Evans was worried because he had realised his boyfriend had been sad for a while after knowing that their baby was a girl.

"I know I said I wanted a boy, but I love her anyway, you know? She's yours, so I can't do anything but love her." The blonde man said.

"I know." Blaine was surprised and he wanted to talk to him about what had happened. "I was imagining a blone girl with green eyes and I just... I realised it can't happen."

"For now. We will have more children... At least one more. And I'll do everything to make them be like me if you want." Sam smiled.

"I want more children too... I think three is the perfect number... And you are right, we have time and we can have more children, one of them will be like you, I hope." Blaine was happier than before.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Blaine was working, but Sam had a day off because they had gone to the doctor. For this reason, Sam was alone in their apartment. He was really scared. He had wanted a boy because he knew all about them. However, he didn't understand her. _How did they put their tights on? How did they make a pigtail?_ And he didn't want to think about the teenager's problem. _How did they make a manicure? How did they make up? How would he talk with them about sex or menstruation?_

Too many problems and he didn't know how to solve them. He didn't want to let them to Blaine because he knew he didn't know either. He took his phone and made a call. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but it was his best choice.

"Trouty mouth, why are you disturbing me?" Santana asked.

"It's a girl!"

"A girl? Oh my God! It's amazing. You are going to protect and love her so much, I'm sure... Britt! It's a girl!" Lopez was happy.

"Santana! I need to talk to you." Sam asked.

"Sure." Santana felt he was serious and she wanted to listen.

"It's a girl and I'm scared because I don't know what to do. There are so many things I won't know..." Sam started to explaine, but his friend didn't let him.

"I understand you are scared, but you had a lot of friends who are girls and can help you whatever you need. We talk to you, no matter the topic and we can be the best aunties in the world. You are going to be great fathers and this girl is so lucky.

They kept talking for a while, Santana was trying to help Sam with his doubts. She didn't understand why he had so many. Blaine and he had such a big heart and their little girl would be a great woman if she had their kindness, optimism and generosity.


	13. CHAPTER 13: VALERIE

_**CHAPTER 13: VALERIE**_

Blaine came home really tired after a hard working day and Sam was waiting for him. After his phone call, Evans had been looking for information about how take care a baby and he had made dinner. There were some candles and flowers on the table and it made Blaine smile. He loved those little things, it showed him he was loved.

"I don't need you to do all of this." Blaine said before kissing his boyfriend. His hazel eyes looked at the other with so much love that Sam's heart skipped a beat.

"It's really worth it. I like to see you happy."

They kissed again. They were perfect for each other and they were a really good couple.

After having dinner, Sam served the dessert. It was a fruit-mix, something healthy for his love and his baby.

"Have you thought about a name for her?" Sam asked.

"No... Not yet... You?"

"I..." Sam doubted for a while. He wanted to tell him about what he had found. However, he wanted Blaine to choose it with him. "I don't..."

"Don't lie to me! Just tell me!" Blaine said softly. He wasn't upset, he wanted to know it. He took his dessert and sat on Sam's lap. His free hand caressed Sam's neck. Anderson kissed him.

"Well... I think her name should be related with music because it made us to be best friends... And it should have some meaning... Did you know every name has his meaning... Sammuel means 'name of God' or 'God has heard'."

"Really? What name did you find?"

"Valerie... It means 'to be strong'... Like his dad. They way she came to us, it's a really brave story, even when she would never know about it. I don't think it is a good story for her..." Sam talked fast, like he was afraid that something happened and he didn't finish to tell him the story.

"It's perfect. I love it! Our daughter has name... Valerie..." Blaine kissed him with passion. He knew he was even more in love and everything Sam made was so special that his heart beat faster. He didn't have thought he could have something like that and he was so happy and scared at the same time. On one hand, he enjoyed everything Sam gave him, but on the other hand, he was terrified it could end soon. He knew that he couldn't live without Sam now, when he had known what happiness was.

* * *

Sam walked back home after work. He was happy and everything was better than ever. For the first time, he stopped in front of a toy shop. He had walked in front of it thousands times, but he had never seen it. However, there was something there that made him stop. It was a rag doll with blue eyes, blonde hair and pink dress. It was small, the perfect size for being a one-year-girl favourite toy. He realised they hadn't bought anything for Valerie yet, so he thought he had found the perfect gift for her.

* * *

Sam came into his apartment with the doll wrapped. He wanted to surprise Blaine with it and he hoped he would like it as much as him. Blaine hadn't come yet, so he went to the kitchen to cook the dinner.

When he had almost finished, he heard the door opening and he knew Blaine was home. Anderson came into the kitchen to find him and hugged and kissed him.

"How was your day?" Blaine asked.

"Good... How was your's? How is Valerie?" Sam caressed Blaine's belly to say hello to her daughter.

"We are fine... My back hurts, but it's fine."

"I have something for her... Wait a minute." Sam went out of the kitchen and Blaine sat down on a chair, near the table.

Sam came back with the gift and gave it to his boyfriend. Blaine looked at him smiling, with that smile that it was only for Sam and just Sam... An maybe Kurt at the beginning of their relationship. Sam hoped he could see that smile for the rest of his life.

Blaine opened the gift really excited. He had a sparkle in his eyes when he saw the doll.

"Oh, Sam! It's beautiful." Blaine whispered and woke up to give him a kiss.

"It's the first thing we buy something for her. I think we should start to buy stuff, you know? Babies need a lot of things." Sam lips were near Blaine's even when he was talking, he didn't want to be far away by him.

"You're right, we should go shopping... But I want to talk to you about something... I understand we will buy her dolls and that kind of toys with girl usually play, but if she likes cars or football more..."

"That will be what we will buy for her, I know, and I will be happy because she will be herself and I will play with her and share with her my experience. However, until she could choose her toys, we had to choose for her..." Sam whispered

"Yeah... I think it is the best toy for her first months, after that, she will choose what she wants." Blaine kissed him again. They forgot everything and everyone while they were kissing. They were so happy since they had started their relationship... But happiness doesn't last forever...


	14. CHAPTER 14: PUT THE PAST BEHIND

_**CHAPTER 14: PUT THE PAST BEHIND**_

After some days, the day of judgment arrived. Sam had spent some days next to his boyfriend to support him. However, he had a hard thing to do too, he had to be calm and not kill those men. He knew it was difficult because he wanted revenge since he had known what had happened and the only thing that could stop him was that he didn't want to hurt Blaine because of that.

Blaine's parents and Cooper were on New York too to be with Blaine in those difficult days. Mike and Tina were there too, with their friends who lived in New York. Everybody were there because they wanted to support Blaine.

It was St Valentine's day, but none of them had a romantic plan for that day because of the judgment. And Sam had some plans for Blaine and himself next Saturday and a really special gift for him to make him forget everything. Well, he had two gifts, but one of them wasn't for Blaine and it wasn't a St Valentine's present.

Blaine had a really rough time while he talked with the judge, but who had the most rough moment was Sam. He listened everything and it was sheer torture. After that, all of them went to a cafe while they waited for the sentence.

Everybody tried to cheer Blaine up and they talk about childhood memories and funny stories. Everybody were laughing because Pam Anderson was talking about that time when Blaine wetted all Cooper's clothes and he run naked after his younger brother and he ended out of the house without keys and Blaine didn't open the door.

"Cooper were fourteen and he had a crush with our neighbour... What was her name?" Mr Anderson looked at his wife, but she shook her head because she didn't remember it.

"Amy." Cooper answered. He was upset because he was ashamed.

"You are right. She was three years older than Cooper and he wanted to date her... She saw him naked and..."

"Ay!" Blaine touch his belly and everyone looked at him really worried.

"Sweetie... Are you OK? Do you want to go home?" Sam asked while he caressed Blaine's back.

"I'm fine... I think..." Blaine caressed his belly, hoping to feel it again. It wasn't pain, it was just uncomfortable.

"Was it a baby kick?" Ms Anderson asked.

"I think... I think it was, but I don't feel it anymore." Blaine looked at his mother, hoping she could give him advice. He felt Sam's hand over his belly, as eager as him to feel Valerie. Blaine smiled for the first time that day, he was happier every day and he felt so loved.

"You'll feel it again, you'll see... All of us will feel a Val's kick... I'm going to be a grandmother!" Pam was blissful, her friends in Ohio had been listening her talks about the baby and she had even made clothes for her. At first, it was green, withe or yellow, but lately pink was her colour.

Valerie didn't kick again and Blaine felt sad. He wanted to share that feeling with his family and friends, specially with Sam, but it didn't happen.

* * *

The lawyer told them the sentence, the accused would be some years in jail. Everybody was relieved and they went to celebrate it. They were having dinner when Blaine took Sam's hand and put it over his belly. After two minutes, both of them felt the kick. They looked at each other eyes and everything else disappear. They were happy and forgot everything that had happened that day.

"Did you feel it?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah... It was... Valerie..." Sam didn't know what he was saying. He was so excited and some tears walk over his cheeks. Their baby was something real then.

"Can I?" Pam asked and he sat next to his son. It took a little while to feel it, but she waited. "This is wonderful!"

* * *

Sam smiled to his boyfriend when they arrived to their apartment. Blaine was tired and he hadn't cried because of the judgment. Sam was thankful to his friends and family for supporting Blaine but he knew him well and he knew Blaine would never cry in front of him. Anderson had showed too much weakness when he was assaulted and when he knew he was pregnant.

That's why Sam wanted to be alone with him, so Blaine could cry. However, he was surprised when he realized there weren't tears in those golden eyes. The couple were cuddling on the couch, Blaine over Sam.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked.

"Fine... I think it's the time to move on with my life and put the past behind." Anderson answered really sure about his words.

"I'm happy to hear it, I love to see you like this." Evans hugged him.

"I want..." Blaine blushed and avoid to look for his boyfriends eyes.

"Sweetie... You can ask me whatever you want." Sam's hands caressed Blaine's belly, wishing to feel his daughter.

"Well... I only need one thing to move on. I want to be with you in every way we could be together... I want to feel you inside my body to know they had nothing to do with my life anymore." Blaine blushed again, he knew he was asking something that maybe Sam didn't want to give him because he had never been with a man before.

"It would be our first time together..." Sam stood up and looked around like he was looking for something. "I want it to be special... Just... Give me some minutes... Go to the kitchen and wait there for me, I'll be ready soon."


	15. CHAPTER 15: OUR FIRST TIME

_**CHAPTER 15: OUR FIRST TIME**_

Blaine had been waiting for more than an hour. He thought his boyfriend didn't want to be with him that night. However, Sam came in with a red rose and a big smile. Blaine smiled at him and took the flower to smell it. Since that night, roses remembered him that moment, the most special night of his life.

They walked to the bathroom, the tub was ready, with hot water and rose petals. There were candles lighting the room. It was like magic.

Sam helped Blaine to get into the tub and he did it after him. Blaine was between Sam's legs and arms, with his back touching Sam's chest. Evans caressed his boyfriend body with so much love and sweetness while he kissed his neck, shoulders and ears.

The dark-haired man enjoyed it, feeling special because the soft caresses and kisses. One hand got entangled with blond hair while the other caressed Sam's thigh. They felt closer than ever. When the water wasn't hot, Sam whispered in his ear. "We should go to bed."

Sam took a towel and dry Blaine's skin softly and when he finished, he whispered. "Go to your room and lie down. I'll be there in a minute."

Sam came into the bedroom with a baby carriage. "This is _not_ your St Valentine's present. I saw it and imagined us with it in Central Park... Do you like it?"

"It's perfect."

Sam let the baby carriage in his room and came back. He lay down next to him and kissed him. Before Blaine realized, there were something around his wrist. It was a silver bracelet and there was a word written in it.

" _BLAM"_

"It's wonderful." Blaine said.

"If you turn it," Sam did it, "you can read Valerie... And there is some space for our other's children names. I want you to always have your family with you and remember that we love you."

"I love you." Anderson was so happy that he cried.

"I love you too. And now... It's massage time... Please, can you sit?"

Sam didn't like that position, he would prefer Blaine would be lying face down and give him a full body massage, something to relax and arouse him. He would want to touch his perfect ass or his thigh, but he only can caress his back, shoulders and neck. However, he was happy because he knew Blaine was enjoying it and that was what he wanted.

"I went to the doctor and he made me some test... I wanted to be sure I'm healthy because I don't wanna jeopardize your health or our baby's health. I'm fine, so... But if you want us to use condoms I have some." Sam was nervous, it was his first time with a boy and he was worried because he knew it was something important for Blaine. He wanted it to be romantic and soft because he didn't want Blaine to remember when he was violated.

"We don't need it. I'm healthy too, you know that."

Sam took the lube and helped Blaine to lie down and he got comfortable between his legs. They were already naked. They were kissing and caressing the other when Sam's finger started to move into Blaine's ass, who sighed and moaned into his boyfriend mouth. They were some minutes like that, until Anderson was ready.

Blaine moved to be over Sam and covered his boyfriend dick with lube. When both of them were ready, he put his knees next to Sam's hips and lowered his body until Evans' cock was inside him. Blaine had his eyes closed and wait until he was ready. Sam sat up to hug him.

"I love you." Sam said before kissing him.

Blaine rode Sam, at first was slowly because their bodies needed to get used to it, but soon it was faster and harder. Their lips were always touching the other's and their moan didn't sound clearly in the room. They had an amazing orgasm, feeling the love and the trust they had. Sam hold his boyfriend, none of them wanted to break that connection, but they couldn't stay like that forever, so Sam broke the hug and caressed Blaine's cheeks, their forehead were touching the other's while they looked at the other's eyes.

"Are you OK?" Sam asked.

"I'm better than ever." A thousand of butterflies flied into Sam's stomach. "You made it so special and I'll never forget it."

"I love you. You deserve that and more."

They kissed again before moved to a comfortable position to sleep. Sam lay down face up and Blaine hugged him. They were tired, so felt sleep really soon, smiling and happier than ever.


	16. CHAPTER 16: YOU, I AND VALERIE

_**CHAPTER 16: YOU, I... AND VALERIE**_

After an amazing night, Blaine woke up between his boyfriend arms. He was happier than he ever had thought he could be. Sam was sleeping, with his lips a bit open and he was snoring softly. He smiled because he decided to wake Sam up before the alarm rang.

He kissed Sam's shoulder and he went on with his neck. He realized his boyfriend was awake but he didn't care because he was enjoyed that.

Sam moaned and hugged Blaine. The blond boy had his eyes closed yet because he feared it was a dream because it was impossible that everything was so perfect.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Blaine whispered.

"Let me sleep. The alarm didn't sound yet." Sam asked like a spoiled child.

"It'll ring soon and you have to work."

"I'm Sleeping Beauty, I will wake up with a truly love kiss."

"Who will kiss you?"

"I don't know but I won't wake up until I have my love kiss."

The alarm rang but Sam didn't stop it, so Blaine did it for him. With a big smile, Blaine kissed his boyfriend, knowing it was what he wanted.

"I love you." Evans sighed.

"I love you too. I'll make your breakfast, you can go to the shower."

* * *

Blaine had been thinking about future for some days. He knew his relationship with Sam was different from other's. Everything was faster. It was his fifth month of pregnancy and they had been together for two months and a half. He knew it was precipitate, but he had to thought that babies can be born early, so he had to get Valerie's room ready, so they had to decide what would happen with the apartment. At first, he had wanted to look for somewhere bigger, but he had changed his opinion.

For this reason, Blaine was cooking all day a romantic dinner. When Sam arrived, he smiled because the smell.

"Blaine! I'm home!" Sam took off the coat, scarf and gloves. His boyfriend came into the room and kissed him softly. Evans felt the butterflies into his stomach, he seemed a teenager in love when Anderson was around.

"Dinner is ready. Sit down, I'll bring everything... I want you far away from the kitchen, I want it to be a surprise." Blaine said.

After the wonderful vegetable soup, they were eating duck confit with wild berry sauce.

"I want to talk with you." Blaine said.

"Should I be worried?"

"No! It's nothing bad... Actually, it can be really good." Blaine smiled.

Sam breathed again. "Usually, it isn't good when your boyfriend or girlfriend want to talk with you. I have a lot of experience in it."

Blaine took Sam's hand, his thumb caressed the back of his hand, trying to make him feel his love.

"You know I won't break up with you, right? I love you and I will be with you forever. Our relationship isn't like others because we had been in love so many years, because we are best friends, because we know each other and we understand each other... And that won't be easy to break." Blaine winked and Sam smiled. He felt the butterflies again and he wished they won't disappear ever, he loved them.

"You are right but... What do you want to talk about?"

"I was thinking about the apartment, Valerie, us... I had an idea and I hope you like it. When we knew I was pregnant, you said you wanted to live with us, my daughter would sleep in my bedroom for some months and move on. We wanted to safe money before looking for a bigger apartment."

"Yes, I still think that."

"What if...?" Anderson bit his lip, he was nervous. "What if you move on to my bedroom? He can get your bedroom ready for Valerie and we won't need a new apartment until we have our second child. We slept together sometimes, even before we were boyfriends, we have lived together for five years and we had sex, so we can share a bed, can't we?"

"Sure."

Sam stood up and knelt down in front of Blaine to kiss him. They touched Blaine's belly, like including Valerie in that moment.

When they ended the dinner, they went to their new shared bedroom. Blaine was tired and Sam asked him to lie down while he changed his belongings to his new bedroom.

"I feel like I'm useless. I'm pregnant, not sick!"

"I know, but I want you to rest. I want to take care of you, please, let me do it."

"Can we cuddle after you finish it?" Blaine pouted.

"Sure, but... It's been a long time since the last time I sang, but I want to play something for you and Valerie. Maybe I'll sing while I play the guitar." Sam didn't look at his boyfriend because he was looking into his closet.

"I would love it." Blaine said softly while he was caressing his belly. Sam smiled to him, he loved watching his boyfriend like that.

After finishing with his move, Sam took his guitar and he sat down next to Blaine, with his legs crossed over the bed and looking at his boyfriend.

Sam played some notes randomly and, before he even realized, he was singing Valerie. Blaine smiled and sing some words, but he let Sam to be the leader. After that son, Evans started Heroes and both of them sang together like when they were teenagers. It was a really special song for them. Then, Sam sang Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) and Blaine was surprised. They ended singing every duet they had made in Glee and Best Day Of My Life. Valerie was moving into his dad belly, kicking more than ever. They were a happy family, but happiness usually isn't eternal.


	17. CHAPTER 17: THE EVAN'S FAMILY

_**CHAPTER 17: THE EVAN'S FAMILY**_

The sixth month of pregnancy arrived with some guest, Sam's parents. They went to New York to visit their son because they hadn't seen him for Christmas. Blaine and Sam had been busy getting their apartment ready for them.

Sam went to the airport to pick them up while Blaine eat something. Blaine was usually starving and he ate a lot, almost for two. Valerie was relaxed, she didn't move a lot, but it wasn't something to worry about.

Sam's parents didn't know about their relationship yet because Sam wanted to tell them face to face. He thought it was uncomfortable to tell it by phone call. They didn't even know he was bisexual, so he knew it was a big shock for everyone.

"We are home!" Sam said when they arrived.

"Good morning. Ms Evans, you look as beautiful as always." Blaine smiled while he hugged her.

"How many times I had to ask you to stop calling me Ms Evans? Call me Mary, honey. You are almost family."

Sam smiled nervously, he loved his mother think that about his boyfriend, even if she didn't know he was his boyfriend yet.

"How are you and the baby?" Dwight asked.

"Perfect. The girl is growing up and everything is fine."

"Yeah, but he had swollen feet, back pain, he didn't sleep well, he was tired..." Sam said with a shy smiled.

"That's normal... I'll tell you something you can do to be a little better." Mary caressed Blaine's face before they went to the kitchen.

"You seem happy... How is your work?" Dwight asked.

"Really good, actually. My boss understood that I have dyslexia and I can't read books, so he is giving me the audio version so I can draw the book cover. Now I'm drawing a new edition of The Three Little Pigs. I hope one day I can draw a comic or an advertising campaign, I want new challenges."

"Have you ever thought about drawing movies or something like that? It would be a good challenge... Or painting, you can try to sell your owns pictures." Sam's dad didn't judge his son and he wasn't disappointed. He was really interested in his son's life and wanted to help. He knew he hadn't been the best student and he couldn't go to the University. It was for that he was proud about it, he was working in something he liked and making enough money to live in New York City. Furthermore, he could be promoted both salary and work. He knew Sam enough to know he wouldn't be happy drawing advertising because he would like more to tell a story.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it... But I'll think about it."

"Whatever you chose, I'll be by your side."

Sam hugged his father to thank him for his support, it was really important for him. He could feel his love and proud.

"I'm sorry to interrupt... I have to go to work... See you in a few ours." Blaine said and his boyfriend hugged him goodbye, it was rare not to kiss him. They knew what would happen while Anderson was working, Sam was going out to his parents.

* * *

The Evans were talking about everything but Sam hadn't told them about his relationship with Blaine. He hoped they were understanding, he didn't want to lose none of them.

"Tell us." Mary said, knowing that something was worried his son.

"What?" Sam asked surprised.

"I know you want to tell us something."

"OK." Sam sighed. "I always dated with girls and I loved a few but... One day, I realized that I felt something for a man. I know it was confused and you didn't wait it but... I'm bisexual and I'm dating Blaine."

"Are you kidding? It isn't funny." Dwight looked at his son.

"No, it's not. Blaine became my boyfriend in New Years Eve but I've been in love with him for years... I just was waiting he forgot Kurt and he did and he loves me and makes me so happy." Sam wanted his parents to understand.

"You are straight and some day you'll find a good woman who will love you, take care of you and have children." His father said.

"No, dad. I love Blaine more than anyone and I'm happy with him... I want to have a family with him... We are going to have a girl now and we will have more children... I just want you to understand."

"No, my son isn't a fagot... No!" Dwight screamed before going out the apartment.

"Don't worry, I'll talk with him." Mary kissed Sam's cheek before going out to look for her husband.

Sam cried, he was hurt because his father didn't understand him. He knew he was in love and he wouldn't break up with his boyfriend, even if his father didn't like it.

When Blaine arrived, he found Sam like that and he hugged him.

"He didn't like it. My father didn't want us to be together." Sam sighed, hiding his face between Blaine's neck and shoulder

"I'm with you, sweetie. I know it's hard but... Maybe he changes his thought, like my dad." Anderson remembered when his father didn't support him when he came out, they even fix a car together to make him straight. But, whatever would happen, they were together and they would fight for their love.


	18. CHAPTER 18: GOOD TIMES AND BAD TIMES

_**CHAPTER 18: GOOD TIMES AND BAD TIMES**_

When Blaine arrived, he found Sam like that and he hugged him.

"He didn't like it. My father didn't want us to be together." Sam sighed, hiding his face between Blaine's neck and shoulder

"I'm with you, sweetie. I know it's hard but... Maybe he changes his thought, like my dad." Anderson remembered when his father didn't support him when he came out, they even fix a car together to make him straight. But, whatever would happen, they were together and they would fight for their love.

The bell rang and both were surprised. Blaine kissed Sam one last time before going to the door. He waited until Sam were in the toilet to clean his tears. Blaine was shocked when he saw who had come.

"Hi Blaine... Is Sam here?" Mary asked while she caressed her husband arm.

"Yes, he is in the toilet... But, before let you come in, I want to tell you something. I won't let you hurt him anymore. If you came here to tell him that you don't support him because he is bisexual, you can go now. Nobody can hurt me if they didn't like my life, I got used to it years ago, but Sam is new in that. He isn't alone, he had me to fight for him... Is it clear?" Blaine said.

"Yes, it is. Can we talk with my son?" The woman asked politely. Anderson went to the toilet and knocked the door. He waited a little before it was opened and Sam got out with a shy smile.

"Your parents want to talk with you. I'll go to our bedroom, if you need me, you can find me there." Blaine kissed his boyfriend, hugging him to feel it closer to him.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sam walked slowly to the living room, where his parents were waiting for him. He was really nervous, he knew everything could change with that talk. He didn't want to lose his parents but Blaine was the most important person in his life, who had been by his side no matter what, who had shown him he was more than a perfect body when they were in High School, who had supported him, loved him every part of him.

"Do you wanna talk with me?" Sam asked. He was stand up in front of the door. He was afraid to be closer to them.

"Yes, we do. Take a sit." Dwight said and his son did it.

"Your dad and I talked." Mary said.

"About you being gay." The father finished her sentence.

"I'm gay, dad."

"What's the difference?" Dwight asked.

"A gay person fall in love with same gender persons, you know, man with man and woman with woman. A bisexual person fall in love for a person, no matter if it's man or girl. I love Blaine because he is sweet, strong, he sees me like I really am, he is perfect. I'm not with him because he is a man, I'm with him because he makes me happy." Sam answer his dad question.

"Your father is trying to tell you that we support you, no matter who you are with. We want you to be yourself and happy.

"Really?"

"Really."

They hugged, they were happy because they had fixed the problem. Mary had been talking with her husband, making him understand what had happened. It wasn't difficult, Dwight wasn't homophobic. He had known Blaine for years and he hadn't any problem with him... He had even seen him with Kurt and talked with Mary about how cute they were together. The problem was he had never thought that about his son and he didn't understand what means to be bisexual. He thought they were two friends who had confused friendship with love, a really big mistake. But Dwight loved Mary because of that. She always helped him to fix his mistakes. She had known about Blaine and Sam's feelings for a while.

"And now... Can you ask Blaine to join us?" Mary asked when they finished the hug and Sam nodded.

Sam knocked the door before coming into his bedroom. Blaine was lying and looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you fine?" Sam asked.

"Yes... Valerie is restless."

"Why?" Evans put his hand over Blaine's belly.

"Because of you and what happened with your parents. She is worried about you."

"Are you kidding me?" Sam laughed.

"It's true. I'm nervous for it and she realized it. Is for that se is moving like she was in her first ballet class."

"Will she go to ballet class?" Evans asked.

"I would love to... But she will choose what she wants to do." Blaine answered.

"Come on, my mum want you to tell her everything about her granddaughter." Sam winked and helped him to get up.

"Is everything fine?"

Everything is perfect." Sam kissed Blaine before they met the blond's parents.

They were laughing every afternoon, telling stories and trying to forget the problem they had had. When Mary and Sam went to the kitchen, Dwight were alone with Blaine.

"I know I don't need to ask you because you love my son and you are the best for him but... Promise me you will take care of him and make him happy." The older one asked.

"I promise it." Blaine smile was huge because he felt accepted by the Evans. It was the only thing they needed to be absolutely happy and they could ask anything else.


	19. CHAPTER 19: CONTRACTIONS

**A/N:** Next one is the last chapter and I'll update it today too. I hope you like the end. If you can read Spanish, you can read more about this story in my fic called No Pierdas La Esperanza. There are more chapters there. Thank you for reading it.

 **Guest,** thank you for your review. I would like to translate more fics but I'm not sure if I'll do it. This one had a few readers and most of them speak Spanish. This isn't my best story but it is the shorter one, so I decided to try with this one. I don't know why but it wasn't successful, so I don't feel ready to start with a really long story (more than 50 chapters). I don't know what will happen, but I can tell you that I would wait two weeks to make a decision. XOXO

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 19: CONTRACTIONS**_

Blaine and Sam were sleeping, cuddling like every night for the last two months. It was half past three in the morning and Blaine was in the seventh month of pregnancy. The bedroom was dark and Sam was holding his boyfriend body even if he wasn't awake.

They were nervous because they knew they would be parents soon. It wasn't rare that they were scared because they hadn't been fathers before. However, they knew they had his friends support and everything would be fine.

"Ay!" Blaine woke up because he had felt pain. Sam woke up to.

"What's wrong? Are you fine?" Evans was scared.

"I think... I think I had a contraction." Blaine answered, feeling a little of pain yet. He tried to breathe normally.

"It's really soon! You can't delivery now! It's only the seventh month!" Sam screamed.

"Relax, Sam. We'll go to the hospital." Anderson tried to be calm but he was as afraid as his boyfriend.

"Yes, sure." Evans woke up but when he realized the other wanted to do the same, he stopped him. "Blaine, wait. When I am ready, I'll help you. If you are going to have the baby now, we still have time. And I have to call a cup and take our things because we had nothing ready. I'll call Santana, she can help us."

Sam got dressed quickly and looked for some clothes for Blaine. He called Santana, who was upset because it was late but she wanted to help as soon as she knew what happened. Blaine was still on the bed and he had another contraction.

Sam helped Blaine to get dressed and tried to be calm. He was thinking that everything would be fine. Valerie would be born sooner than they thought but it didn't mean it was something to worry about.

* * *

They arrived at the room they had been assigned in the hospital. The doctor came into there to and made some test to know what had happened.

"You are not delivering now." He said.

"He had pain... Why?" Sam was nervous.

"It can be Braxton Hiks contractions from the seventh month of pregnancy. There is nothing to worry about if they aren't too frequent. Your daughter isn't ready yet, so you should go home and rest. You'll know when she is ready. And we hope it would be in two months." The doctor smiled before going out to look for the paper to send them home.

* * *

When Blaine and Sam arrived home, Brittany and Santana were waiting for them. They came into the apartment with a key Evans had given to them. He had given it to them and Rachel and Artie, just in case they would need someone to go there.

"What did the doctor say?" Santana asked, even when she already knew because they had been talking by phone.

"It's just a contraction, but I'm not delivering yet. I'm sorry because all of you were worried and you came here for nothing." Blaine apologized.

"Hobbit, we are your friends and we want to help... And Sam too. Let us spoil you, I will annoy you when my beautiful niece arrives."

"Thank you." Anderson whispered before hugging the two woman. They said 'goodbye' and went to their home.

Sam looked at his phone and he realized he had to wake up soon, so he thought it would be better if he didn't go to bed, but he wanted to be sure Blaine would sleep because he had more time.

"Do you come to bed?" Anderson asked.

"I'll lie down with you a bit but I won't sleep."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's OK."

They went to their bedroom holding hands. Sam was walking backwards and Blaine smiled. Evans helped his boyfriend to lie down and he did it to. They kissed before Sam covered both of them with the sheets and hummed a song to relax the other. He knew Blaine couldn't sleep because Valerie's kicks and the back pain. Anderson felt special because all the love he felt. It had been difficult to know he was pregnant and waiting for a baby that he didn't plan, but with Sam everything was easier. He wished he could thank him for everything but he felt so weak and clumsy that he didn't know how.

Finally, Blaine fell asleep and Evans could get ready for work, knowing that that night they would be together again. It was the only thing he had for sure in his life. He was happy and he only needed to wait two months to have Valerie and his perfect family.


	20. CHAPTER 20: MY FAMILY

_**CHAPTER 20: MY FAMILY**_

Sam were working, drawing a man, with his mobile phone next to him. He checked it every few minutes because Valerie could be born soon. He was nervous but everything was ready for it, her bedroom had purple walls and white furniture.

His boss, a sixty-years-old man, short and white hair, went to talk with him. It was like a father to the few workers that had that small enterprise. They didn't push each other, they looked for inspiration.

"Hi Sam... How is Blaine? If I'm not wrong, he is about nine months right now."

"He is really tired, he wants Valerie to be born right now but he is nervous. I guess it's normal. He's supposed to delivery next week." Sam smiled like always he talked about his daughter.

"I guess you had a lot of present from your family and friends and they are more expensive and necessary, but I have something for her." The older man gave Sam a gift. When he opened it, he could see a cover he had drawn for a new edition of The Three Little Pigs. He looked the other books and it was the complete collection of books he had been drawing. "I thought she would like to have those. Some day she would know who draw them and they would be special for her."

"Thank you. They are really special and Valerie and Blaine would love them."

* * *

Half and our later, he was still working when his mobile phone rang. He answered quickly.

"Blaine? Now?" Sam asked, his heart beating fast and he held his breath.

"I'm Rachel, and yes, now. We are going to the hospital and Brittany went to your apartment to pick your stuff up for you. I'll go with him."

"Is he fine? Why didn't he call me?"

"It's fine, he had pain and it is normal. You have nothing to worry about. We'll see you at the hospital."

Rachel hung up the phone and Sam went to his boss office.

"Come in."

"Mr Hunt, Blaine is delivering. If you don't mind, I would like to go to the hospital."

"Of course, Sam. Good luck! I want to see some pictures!"

* * *

Sam arrived to the hospital and saw Rachel, she was waiting for him. He hugged her. "Where is Blaine?"

"He is with Brittany in a room. We were in a coffee shop when his water just broke. We called a taxi and Brittany went to your apartment to take everything you can need." They walked to Blaine's room, she could feel Sam's nervous and anxiety, so she caressed his back.

When they arrived, Brittany and Blaine was laughing about something, like nothing were happened. Sam ran by his side and put the tales on the table before kissing his boyfriend.

"How are you?"

"I'm in pain and the doctor said it will get worse." Blaine was relieved because Sam was there for him.

"I've never thought to find you like that."

"We have to wait."

Sam tried to kissed him again but, when their lips were almost touching each other, Blaine had a contraction and squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

* * *

Sam didn't know a delivery could last so long. He had read it wasn't as fast as all movies shows. Blaine's contractions were closer and more painful and a nurse had been in the room few minutes before to check it.

Sam was nervous, it was the hardest waiting of his life. He wanted to hold his little girl and he wanted Blaine's pain to finish.

The doctor arrived and checked how was Blaine. "You are ready."

After that, everything was faster. Blaine pushed and Sam cheered him up. He knew he couldn't do anything more.

"One more time, she is almost here. Push." The doctor said.

"C'mon baby, you can do it." Sam supported him.

A cry was heard while everyone smiled. Valery was born and she was fine. A nurse cover her with a blanket to gave her to his parents before they cleaned and made some test to her. Blaine hold her with his arms and put her against his chest. With his thumb caressed her pink face.

"She is beautiful." Blaine said happily.

"As beautiful as her dad." Sam kissed his boyfriend. They were a family. Maybe it was soon, but they loved each other and they knew they could fix any problem. In that moment, they only could think about the future of that little girl. They hope she could be as happy as his fathers.


End file.
